1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system such as a copying machine, printer and the like, and more particularly, it relates to an image forming system having a fixing means for fixing an image on a recording sheet.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, in image forming systems such as copying machines, printers and the like, it is necessary to turn ON a main power source by activating a main switch before the system is operated. In this case, an operator suffers from the trouble that he must search the main switch and turn it on, and a problem arises that when the operator forgot to turn the main switch off the electric power is consumed in vain.
To avoid this, in some conventional copying machines, a so-called auto shut-off mechanism was provided for automatically turning the power source off when the machine in the inoperative condition for a long time. However, even in such machines, the above-mentioned trouble could not be eliminated.
Further, when the electric power is turned ON by turning a print switch on, since a time required to enable an operation of a fixing means becomes long, it takes a long time to obtain a first copy.
In addition, recently, copying machines including a heat fixing device having no waiting time have been put into practical use; however, also in these machines, an operation for turning OFF the main switch is required.